Dry reed switches long have been used as proximity switches to be responsively actuated by a nearby magnetic field. Biomedical researchers, in particular, need a switch that is reliably turned on and off to actuate implanted sensors or stimulators of a variety of physiological phenomena. Magnetically biased switches, that is, those biased by small pieces of metal magnets, have been used yet their reliability leaves much to be desired. To elaborate, a state of the art reed switch which carries a single small metal chip for biasing purposes reacts differently to an external actuating magnet approaching the reed switch from different directions. When the metal chip is oriented facing the external magnet, the separation between the chip and the magnet can be relatively large since only a small magnetic field is needed to actuate the switch. When the metal magnet chip is in a diametrically opposed location behind the reed switch, a greater magnetic field is needed to actuate the switch and the actuating magnet must be brought closer to the switch or a stronger external field is required. Consequently, to assure consistent results, researchers would bring a large actuating magnet too close to the reed switch to ensure the actuation of the switch. After a number of switching sequences the overly strong magnetic field of the actuating magnet tended to depolarize or repolarize the small metal chip. This changing of the small metal magnet's field renders the switch useless and surgery must be resorted to to replace the defective switch. Recovery from the surgical operation would waste time that would otherwise have been used in collecting data. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for a highly reliable small reed switch which is actuated uniformly by an externally applied magnetic field.